Obsession
by Spikesdoll
Summary: Chloe's telling of how she and Clark became obsessed with each other.


The alley was dark and reeked of garbage. My naked back was resting against the cold and filthy brick wall with one of my hands clutching the side of the dumpster that sat next to me. However none of that matter. All that I cared about was the gorgeous farm boy buried deep inside of me.

It all 'technically' started very innocently a few months ago. One night, while Clark and I were watching TV we came across a horror movie. I was never big on scary movies, new ones or classics, but Clark enjoyed them tremendously and I could always use the scary factor to cuddle up next to him.

On the screen a beautiful brunette walked down a deserted alley wearing a short rain coat that enhanced the look of her long legs. She clutched the garment closely to her body, arms wrapped around her waist as she hurried towards a far away door. As she reached the entry at the very end of the passage, she had a nervous look on her face, a look bordering pain and frenzy.

My eyes were plastered to the TV and I could feel my heart starting to beat faster under my chest. Looking down at my hands I saw that I was clutching one of the couch's cushions in my arms just like the girl on the movie was doing with the rain coat.

The young woman was standing at the door when she heard footsteps on the greasy pavement; they were approaching her at a slow but steady speed as the look on her face turned to panic. The camera remained on her as the shadow of the approaching figure outlined over her small body, her eyes growing bigger and bigger as they fixed on the approaching silhouette.

Suddenly, the figure jumped on her and I instantly brought my hands up to cover my face. I kept my eyes shut, waiting for the scream but it never came. With my hands still covering my eyes I asked Clark if I could look but he didn't respond. I thought he was teasing me, so I waited until I could hear some comforting sound that would reassure me that it was safe to look again. Instead I heard the ripping of clothes and a soft, pleading moan.

Puzzled I slowly removed my hands from my face and opened my eyes only to find that the girl had not been murdered. The man had her body pinned with his to the wall, one of his hands holding both of hers above her head. Her coat was open, revealing her body clad in black lace underwear. She fought back, struggling to break free, but he was much stronger and managed to control her easily. The man brought is head down and started nuzzling the side of her neck. One of her hands broke lose and gripped the back of his head, holding him tightly against her skin. Her right leg came up and snaked around his waist urging him to move faster. It took me a second but then I realized that he was not going to kill her; he was going to fuck her…and she wanted him to.

As the images flickered on the screen, we looked at each other in silence searching for approval and acquiescence. It was terribly embarrassing to consider watching something like this with my male best friend sitting right next to me and at the same time I felt compelled to watch it. I'm sure Clark felt the same way, because his eyes moved back and forth between the screen and me, eagerly seeking my reaction. Our silence spoke louder than any words.

Enthralled, we sat on opposite ends of the couch, devouring the images that came up on the screen. Dreamy scenarios portrayed, wild sexual fantasies flowing one after the other, some of them corny and cliché, others dark and sinister, all equally compelling. And I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be someone else's fantasy.

When the credits started to roll, Clark and I both exchanged embarrassed looks and giggled at what just had happened and quickly tried to dismiss the whole incident. Although it was hard to dismiss almost 45 minutes of intense, soft core, sex. But I conveniently stashed it in the back of my mind and pretended it was not relevant to me.

Lie. That was one of the biggest lies I had ever tried to tell myself. Maybe it was not relevant to me at the time but suddenly it awakened a whole different perspective of things for me. Clark went from being the object of my affection to being the object of my sexual fantasies. That night, after he was gone and in the security of my bedroom, I gradually adventured myself into a wild and crazy setting, making Clark the center of my fantasy.

A couple of days went by before I stopped by the farm to see how he was doing. I walked in the barn, casually sitting on the couch, making small talk and pretending nothing had happened at my house that evening. Deep inside I hoped that Clark would notice me and make me his fantasy, but I knew that that was a long shot and that he would never do anything like I wished he would. So I thought, if I can't make the mountain come to me, I'll go to the mountain myself. Deliberately I crossed my legs in front of him, making my short skirt ride up my thighs and exposing more flesh than what he was used to seeing. His eyes traveled appreciatively up and down my legs making my heart beat faster at the reaction I had managed to get from him.

I could tell he was nervous, because he kept pacing back and forth, always circling the couch where I laid; his eyes coming back to the exposed skin. For the first time I felt powerful, loving every minute of the uneasiness I arose in him.

I had not planned on doing anything to incite a reaction from him, but God knew I yearned for the possibility to provoke him. I thought of several things I could say and do but everything would seem out of character…I was not like that. Or at least I had never been like that before and it was probably going to freak Clark out.

We continued to talk about trivial subjects and discussing non-relevant topics until I started to get late. His parents had left for the afternoon and were not to return until around midnight, so he asked if I wanted to stay over to keep him company and share a pizza. How could I refuse?

Clark put a frozen pizza in the oven and offered me a soda while we waited. I sat on the counter, sipping from my drink when all sorts of dirty ideas flowed through my mind. I could picture him shirtless, positioned between my legs, my body sprinkled with flour as I lay on the kitchen table, cookie dough scattered everywhere. But we were not fixing cookies that night, so I knew that that scenario was not plausible; not to mention the fact that Clark was being uncooperative at the moment. Instead (and I should burn in hell for this!) I decided I was going to try a small trick on him to see if he fell for it.

I sipped from my Coke and casually spilled some over my t-shirt. I wanted to smile but instead I pretended to be ashamed and embarrassed at my apparent clumsiness, so I headed for the guest bathroom to clean up. As I walked down the hall I heard him say he was going to get me one of his mom's t-shirts so I could change. So far everything was going as planned. Once in the restroom I rested the door, without completely shutting it, making sure the opening was wide enough for him to see me.

My hands shook as I removed the wet t-shirt, leaving me clad in my light blue bra and my denim skirt. For a brief second, my mind attempted to bring me back to my senses, yelling at me that this had disaster written all over it; however, it didn't last long and soon I had dismissed all concerns. Besides, I didn't even know if it was going to work, and if it did, I was hoping to entice him into considering some adventurous affairs with me…I had nothing to lose.

Nonchalantly I took a hand towel and started to pad it over my skin. As I moved my fingers over my exposed chest, I could feel the sugar drying up and making it feel stick to the touch. It was then when I heard footsteps approaching and stopping right outside the door. Looking in the mirror I pretended I was oblivious he was staring, but I could feel his eyes on me. I wished I knew what was going to his mind...

I heard him sigh and then we were in silence once again. I looked at myself in the mirror, examining myself and casually touching my breasts. I figured that if he was still looking he was probably pretty uncomfortable by then, so I decided it was enough teasing for a night. I looked up at the mirror and saw him standing by the door, his eyes focused on my chest, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks flushed.

I opened the door and saw him standing there just looking at me, holding a red t-shirt in his hands. I reached out and grabbed the garment from his hands before returning to the bathroom and shutting the door in his face. By then I was very sure he was not only uncomfortable but confused, and that was right where I wanted him. After slipping the shirt on I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe I had had the bravado to do such a thing. In the past I knew I was crazy but this was just plain Belle Reeve material.

When I came out, Clark was in the kitchen, getting our burned pizza out of the oven. I walked around the kitchen island and helped him clean up in silence, pretending nothing had happened. He threw the pizza away and proceeded to wipe the cabinets. I grabbed a paper towel and started helping him. I was wiping the counter when we bumped into each other by accident. For a split second I felt my breasts pressed up against his stomach, the thin cotton layers of our shirts separating our fevered skin. I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me. His look was focused on me, his eyes growing darker with every second. I could feel my heart beating fast and a familiar throbbing between my legs as my knees went weak.

Nothing happened that night and I returned home all hot and bothered and hoping he would soon get a clue.

After that night Clark seemed to be really affected by my presence. It was nothing like the reaction when he saw Lana. Every time we saw each other he would get very nervous, his body would tense and his jaw would clench. I had hoped that my teasing would make him see me in a different shade and make him curious about me. However, I was regretting my previous actions thinking that maybe I had hurt our relationship beyond repair.

One week went by before he showed up at the Torch's office while I was there. I knew he had been avoiding me and yet I had caught him during class stealing glances at me. I was getting confused and had more trouble than ever to read him and his actions.

That afternoon I was at my desk working on some homework when he sat on a chair across from me. He looked exhausted. I was afraid to ask, so I just initiated a polite, non-relevant conversation, and later I decided to move some filing boxes over to the back room in order to have more space in the office.

Clark helped me stack the boxes up on a shelf, trying to keep our records and still do some major cleaning up. The afternoon had gone by nicely, almost as if nothing had happened until we were about to be done. I stood by the ladder and handed him the last box when he lost his footing and fell to the floor. He landed with a loud thud, the box still in his hands. I panicked and instantly rushed to his side. He seemed to be ok, but I was scared he had fractured something. I knelt beside him and gently reached out to smooth a strand of hair from his forehead while I begged for him to tell me if he was hurt. He stared at me for a few seconds before he reached out and grabbed my hand and assured me he was fine. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity and all of a sudden he reached out and brought me crushing down with him. He was kissing me!

His mouth opened over mine, his tongue tracing the outer contour of my lips before plunging in to taste me. He viciously attacked my mouth as his hands roamed up and down my back bringing my body to fully lay on top of him. However that didn't last long and soon he had rolled us over. I was on my back with Clark on top of me as his mouth kept assaulting mine. He seemed possessed, caught in an irrational and animalistic frenzy. We kissed until we started to calm down, our urgent kisses turning soft and sweet as the burning needs were fulfilled.

From the moment we left the Torch's office his hands had been touching me at all times; sometimes accidentally, other times intentionally seeking my attention. He was being very affectionate and amorous with every caress and every kiss. Back in the barn, we at on the couch holding each other and gathering some courage to speak about what had happened.

Clark was reluctant, but finally he explained that recently he felt as if something had been unleashed inside of him. He said there was something he desired and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Apparently, his need had intensified when he 'accidentally' saw me changing in the bathroom and that was the reason why he had been so distant, until that day at the Torch. Clark described his actions as irrational and said that he had reached a point where he could not stand it any longer and that's why he kissed me. And added that he didn't think he could stand being away from me any more.

At that moment I was elated and felt that it was the happiest moment of my life. Looking back now, I realize that I was wrong. That was the beginning of the downfall. Don't take me wrong, we are very happy to be dating each other and enjoying the time together but we didn't know what was awaiting us. We never imagined that those things that had triggered our need to be with each other would determine and condition our future relationship. We didn't know that perhaps we were too young and not ready to deal with this obsession.

We spent every waking moment together, almost unable to exist without each other. The need for each other escalated and suddenly it wasn't enough. Soon Clark was visiting me in my room late at night. He would climb the big oak tree outside my window, get in my bed and hold me until I fell asleep. When that wasn't enough, we would both sneak out of our rooms and meet out in the cornfields where we would talk and kiss all night.

Things intensified rapidly and our kisses became more passionate our touch more demanding and needy. Our make out sessions were heating up rapidly and it didn't matter if we were going to crash and burn in the process. We started shedding our clothes and allowing our hands to freely explore our bodies; eager lips followed the patterns our hands had set and soon we were spending our nights entangled in each others arms, kissing and touching.

One of those nights we allowed ourselves to take it to the next level and we spent hours by the lake, making love. Clark was gentle and sweet, constantly mumbling affectionate words in my ear, as his hands roamed over my skin. As our love making turned fervent and passionate, he became more forceful grazing his teeth over the exposed skin of my neck, licking and sucking on my naked breasts and burying himself deep inside of me.

Our late night encounters became often and soon not enough to satisfy our bodies and minds. Before long we were sneaking out of class, making the Torch's office our meeting place. We would clash into each others arms as we walked through the door, carefully bolting it before surrendering to our passion. Or should I say obsession?

In the beginning it was sweet and tender; Clark would sweep me off my feet and carry me to the back room where he would lay me on a blanket before he made love to me. However, as our cravings became more urgent, we would jump into each others arms as soon as we walked in through the door; pulling up my skirt he would sit me on a desk and take me right there.

I never thought Clark had so much stamina. It was amazing to see how eager and willing he was at all times. He was never tired and seemed to be able to keep on going forever.

One morning I had to go to an interview at the Daily Planet so I told him I'll come by the farm to see him in the afternoon. As soon as I arrived back in Smallville, I went looking for him. He wasn't at the loft so I decided I would sit and wait for him to return. I grabbed a book from the shelf and started to read. At one point I thought I heard the creaking of wood but there was nobody there. I walked down the stairs and looked around to see if there was anyone there but the place was empty and quiet. As I was making my way back to the stairs a figure came out of nowhere and pushed me up against the wall. Clark's eyes were enthusiastically focused on my outfit as he held me pinned with his own body. He didn't say anything but when he spoke his voice was deep and rough. He wanted to play and I was going to be his toy. That afternoon we pretended to be strangers. My car was supposed to be broken leaving me, the city girl, stranded in the middle of rural Kansas. In this game, Clark had been the cute farm boy who had been there to rescue me and offer some support. He offered more than that.

It was the guiltiest pleasure I had ever experienced. We had come full circle to what had started this game. Although now it was not a movie…we were creating our own fantasies.

One night Clark and I had decided to meet at the Talon for coffee. When I walked in I wore a short, black trench coat I had just bought. His eyes roamed appreciatively over my figure as I approached his table. He smiled at me and I knew by the twinkle in his eye that he knew what it meant. When I reached his side I sat on his lap and whispered my plan in his ear. Out the corner of my eye I saw everyone staring at us but I didn't care. Planting a kiss on his lips I wiggled on his lap and then stood up and walked out the back door. Outside I started to walk towards the very back of the alley, making my way through trash and rusty dumpsters. I heard a door shut and soon there was someone following me. I hurried but the figure caught up with me. Clark shoved me up against the wall and with his hand held mine above my head. He ripped my trench coat open and smiled at the sight of my black lace bra and panties. In what seemed an instant my garments lay on the filthy floor, my back resting against the wall as he entered me with long, deep thrusts.

Sometimes I had wondered if things would have started less intensely maybe the outcome would have been different.

However….I don't wonder any more…because the only thing that matters is the beautiful farm boy deeply buried inside of me. 


End file.
